Who knew Mission can Also Bring Love?
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: Nine months after the war, Naruto returns as a vessel of the remaining Bijus Tails 1-9 except 8 . Hinata awaits for Naruto's reply from her confession since the war, and these new missions will give him the answer he needs! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hello READERS! :) Here's AkaiAng3l-chan with a new Naruto story! I deleted my old Naruto stories cause they all SUCKED! T^T I can't believe I wrote like that in my earlier years...Well I was too young back then. Hahas anyways so technically this is my new Naruto Fanfic! And please all NaruSaku supporter ADVANCE WARNING, I am NOT a NaruxSaku supporter. I'll be honest I don't really like that pair. I'm a NaruHina fan...so its your choice whether you want to read it or not okay? So Please enjoy this one-shot...well maybe a one-shot...depending if my readers want more :)! So let's start!**

_It was around 9 months after the war, around 9 months since everything was in order, around 9 months since the hero of Konoha and hero of the war bought __him__ back, around 9 months of peace, but... around 9 months since he went away, to train...well was __ordered__ to train would sound more precise. Ever since the ending of the war, Naruto was chosen as a vessel of the other 7 tailed beast, agreed upon by all 5 Kages of the respective villages. Therefore he was sent to train his mentality and body for the Bijus. Though there were few heated debates among the 5 kages to divide the tailed beast among to each of their villages, all Biju's execpt the 8-tailed..well Gyuki, already having Bee has a host, have expressed their opinion of wanting Naruto as a host. After all it was all thanks to him that hatred has disappeared inside of them. And since then he became their vessel...no...he became their friend, showering them with kindness, and easing their hatred, they've become...happier you can say.. And lastly...it was around 9 months since a certain blue haired ninja has last seen her love. And this is where our story starts..._

–

"I QUIT!" a voiced screamed, sending people on a 2 mile radius to flinch in shock. A figure with curvaceous frame stomped angrily sending important documents in mid-air in frustration.

"Tsunade-sama, you musn't do that, theses are important documents that needs signing." Her overworked assistant tried to reason, as she pick up her boss' mess. She sighed hopelessly..well...no one can blame her, with the alliance of the 5 nations now stronger than ever, it called for more duties, more meetings with the other Kages, giving out ten times more missions than the usual quota to the respective level ninjas that can handle the job, and rechecking to see that the missions went well, signing papers, reviewing documents, not to mentions having the two nagging Elders of the village at her back 24/7. Everything was driving the lifeless female Hokage crazy. She needed a break, and that usually meant gambling and sake.

"Shizune! We're going out for a drink! Let's go" she screamed again. The younger ninja sighed as she helpless continued to pick up the papers on the ground, "Moh...Tsunade-sama, we can't leave our duties and go drink. You have a job as a leader of this village." The blonde female ninja stopped in her track as she sensed a figure out in the distance at the entrance gate of the village. She smiled at feeling of this nostalgic chakra. '_Its been nine months..' _

"Tsunade-sama this chakra.."

"Ah..he's back." She smiled as she headed off to her officing knowing a certain ninja would stop by...Well he better.

–

Our certain ninja hero had finally returned as he stepped into the grounds of his beloved village stretched and inhaled its nostalgic air.

"It's been a while! I can't wait to meet everybody! AND MOST OF ALL RAMEN!" The ninja shouted in excitement, as he ran towards his most favorite place in the entire village. People began to notice their yellow haired hero has returned and many gave their warm welcome.

"**Oi, Naruto shouldn't you be eating healthy? Kurama tells me you eat nothing but that stupid human noodle food. Keep your body healthly." Son, the 4-tailed beast, nagged. **Naruto pouted as he stopped in his tracks, "Moh it's fine tattebayo! I haven't had Ishiraku's Ramen in like forever, and Kurama would know, I lived off Ramen since I was little." Son just sighed at the immature ninja, as the other Biju chuckled in amusement. " Naruto gave his goofy smile as he saw his destination at hand.

"Naruto!" The voiced called out. He turned and saw his old teammate, with the addition of Sai, from Team 7 greeting him. The four, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke, waved as they saw their idiot friend run towards them.

"Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei it's been a while!...You too Sasuke." He smiled, fist bumping with his old rival. Sasuke cooly smiled back, "Ah." Though it took him a while, Naruto kept his promise...he finally saved and brought back his best friend from the hatred that which consumed him. Carnage came to their battlefield and needless to say, almost became the death of the two rival, as everyone reading this can imagine. And yet all in all Naruto got through Sasuke in the nick of time before Naruto fell unconscious with Sasuke on his back, and was later found by Kakashi and Sakura. But let's continue the story shall we? They decided to take Naruto on a treat for his return at the BBQ restaurant, with the teacher paying of course. As they headed for the restaurant, the ramen fanatic promised to himself he'd visit later.

Somewhere on the training grounds in the Hyuga Mansion was a certain blued haired Hyuga training with her cousin. For the past nine months she trained, not just physically, but mentally as well. She became more determined, confident, ambitious, and most of all became beautiful. She stood there in her fighting stance as her cousin went in for a direct open attack. She glided across the field, gracefully dodging all of her cousin's attacks and swiftly attacking on his every chakra points. Neji was knocked to the ground, as the numbness began to spread all over his body.

"E-Excellent Hinata-sama..." He managed to choked out. Hinata smiled as she undid her attack, and release the chakra blockage, as Neji smiled at how far his cousin had come, "You've become a little less merciless there Hinata-sama.". Hinata smiled back as she finished and help him up, "I'm sorry for being a bit harsh there Neji-niisan." As they took their stance once again to continue, the atmosphere broke, as a figure came running and calling out both of their names,"NEJI, HINATA! BIG NEWS!"

"What is it TenTen?" Neji grumbled at the fact that their important training was interupted. The weapon specialist came with a wide grin, jumping in excitement.

"Naruto's back! Thought I might let you guys know! Especially Hinata here." she teased. Just hearing his name made the Hyuga female blush and her heart skip. "Neji nisan let's continue our training later!" She spoke quickly before running out of the Main Gate of the Mansion. '_He's back!' _ The blue haired ninja couldn't contain her excitement, as she ran all over the village searching for crush/love.

After what it seemed like hours, she finally spotted her favorite, beloved ninja, at Ichiraku's. She stood behind the pole, as her old habits began to resurface. She slowly approached the shop taking a seat next to Naruto as she quietly ordered., "One miso soup Ramen please." Hearing the soft voice echo in his ear, Naruto looked up, "Hinata?" "Naruto-kun! It's been a while how was your training?" she tried not ot act overexciteed. Well..._try_ being the keyword here. In reality she's screaming of joy on the inside for seeing him again in such a long time.

"Yeah it has been, I see that your finally not fainting for mumbling your words anymore." He smiled. Hinata felt her face heat up, as she slightly turned away. Naruto giggled, remembering her shy habits around him, "You know I always thought you were like that cause you were uncomfortable with me, and that you didn't want to be near me." Hinata shot her head to protest, "But now I know that you were just being shy." He smiled at her. Hinata faced down at the table, feeling a little disappointed, '_That's not the only reason Naruto-kun. Did he forget about that time?Well I guess with the situation then, I can't blame him if he doesn't remember...And he might still love Sakura-san.'_

"So Hinata I never knew you like ramen. I never see you here." He started, as he began slurping away at his beloved food.

"Well actually..I-I started eating here because of a certain someone. It's because this place its h-his favorite place, that I would sometimes come here hoping to meet him" She blushed, smiling sweetly, as her order came. "Eh?" Naruto stopped at his tracks, "Who?" as Naurto couldn't help but feel a little jealous. '_...wait jealous? ME? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I don't like Hinata...do I?' _Then the memory of Hinata's confession suddenly played in Naruto's head, as he slightly blushed remembering her bravery against Pain.

"W-w-well i-if you r-really want to k-know...I'm looking at h-him." She stuttered, as she fidgeted with her fingers, looking back and forth from ground to his face. Naruto's felt as though mutliple of Cupid's arrow shot through his chest, as his small pink blush became redder. '_What is this feeling...' _The old owner of the shop watched the scene play with a smirk, as he quietly went out to make his delivery leaving the two teen alone in the shop.

"Hinata...I-"

"W-Well Naruto.. you don't have to answer right away, but if you remember, what I said at that time with Pain...Well you know that my feelings are still the same...st-tronger if not." she continued to blush. Naruto just stoof there his body not comphrending with his brain, as if he was under Shikamaru's Shadow control jutsu. Never had anyone confessed to him before, it was like kid entering the new world for the first time. And unfortunately for being a newbie, he just didnt know whether he can answer the blue haired ninja before him. He wanted to be honest with Hinata, since she deserve it, and didnt want to lead her on, it wasn't fair for Hinata considering how long she and unwavering her feelings was for him.

"Hinata I want to be honest. I'm very grateful that I recieved a confession from such a pretty girl, but as you know I'm not really good at these things, nor do I have the experience, and I'm not really sure what my feeling are...But how about we started slow..as friends and see form there ok?" he smiled. Hinata predicted that this would happen, and this was okay..she had waited for 4 years for him, another few years, wouldn't harm her, in fact, she tookthis as an opportunity to finally show Naruto that she's was capable and worthy of being his "other half"

She she turned her body fully to Naruto and smile sweetly as he blushed lightly, "Of course Naruto! Let's be best friends ok?"

"Heehee! Of course!" The yellow ninja gave his goofy smile, as they continue to eat their ramen smiling and talking in just about anything., there hobbies, which Hinata knew most of Naruto's already, training, things they do if they weren't on missions, their past memories, etc. At that night, it was as if they were already best friends. Somewhere near the Ramen shop, eight figures stood behind the shadows, spying on the two lovebirds.

"Damn it, that stupid Naruto, why can't he just accept Hinata?" the the female blonde, whispered loudly.

"Oi Ino shut up or we're going to get caught." the lazy genius retorted as he placed his hands over the the loud female's mouth.

"That idiot.." The Uchiha sighed, along with the other two members of Team 7.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll end up together, Nazenara, their atmosphere right now is promising." The bug expert blankly stated. The eight continued to stay at a low profile looking at the two future couple enjoying their meal.  
>-<p>

After the Ramen Naruto promised to walk Hinata home, as "he had nothing else to do." As they arrived in front of the Hyuuga Mansion and stopped in their tracks.

"I guess this is goodnight Hinata, thanks for tonight! It was a while since I ate Ramen with someone. Thanks alot." Naruto smiled, as he placed his arms to support his head. Hinata blushed, Y-your welcome N-Naruto-kun I had fun too." Naruto gave his one last smile as he left on his way back home.

The Next Morning

Sun rose as it's light greeted its morning to the villagers. Everyone breathed in the morning air of a start of a brand new day as shops and the school began to open. One by one they began the start of a new day...except a certain hero of the village, who was still in his room snoring away in his world. "...Ramen...ahhhh..." -BANG- The ninja opened his eyes to find himself on the ground with a pillow in his mouth. '_Just a dream...' _As Naruto got up he was greet by a certain Copy Ninja on his window.

"That's good you're already up." He smile as he held on to his book.

"Ughh...what is it Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto hraoned as he began washing up and changing out of his pajamas.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office now." He notified, as he dissapeared seconds later. Naruto groaned again as he finished up his morning cereal.

He arrived at the Hokage's office few minutes later only to be notified that he was to be sent out on a mission...again. And just when he just return to the village too.

"Tsunade baa-chan I just came back hwy are you sending me on another mission? Is it training again?" He complained.

"Don't worry Naruto it's not training, but this is an important mission. I had another ninjas ready to send for this particular mission, but he refused." She explained.

"Then what is this mission about?"

"Our Anbu Black Ops have recently found small traces of Kabuto near one of Orochimaru's old hideout. It seems that there's still something valuable to him that he needed. Fortunately our Anbus arrived just in time to stop him and he retreated. So your mission is to go to other hideouts that you remember of Oroshimaru's and search for anything that Kabuto might look for. And if you run into him, I want him back alive if possible. " She finished. Naruto knew immediatele which certain ninja she had thought of in particular to send for this mission. '_I understand why Sasuke refused the mission. He must think he still need to atone for what he caused and knowing him he would never want to set foot in Orochimaru's hideout ever again.'_

"I got it Baa-chan, I'll go."

"And there's three other people going with you." The Sanin added, as three figures entered the office and greeted the leader of the village.

"Hinata and Neji can use their byakugan to track Kabuto and search the enemies' perimeter, and since we're up against a ninja with strong knowledge of medical jutsu, I'm also inviting Sakura on thi mission, and lastly, I'm NOT expecting failures understood?" She spoke with authority. The four of the ninja gave their determined reply as they immediately set on their journey. Little did they know this mission would be the beginning of change.

–

**A.N-OWARI~~~ Here's the first chapter I hope everyone likes it :)~~~ PLEASE R&R and GIVE MANY SUPPORT! ALSO I expect a lot of critism to help improve my writing! Thank You~~ ;)**

**Naruto- Yoroshiku neh Angel-chan~~!**

**Hinata- Agreed! -smiles-**

**Sakura- Better make the story good!**

**ME- Don't worry I will~~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2 revised!

**A.N- Hello to my dear readers! Wow 6 reviews already! I'm so happy! Hontoni Arigato for leaving in reviews :)~~And also I'm sorry for not updating T^T There was this whole drama going on and it made a mess in my life….its a long story, but I got almost everything settled so BACK TO MY READERS! heehee, also I would like to take this time to specially thank one of my fan readers for sending me such an encouraging PM! THANK YOU MR CLOUD! Also readers who left questions...It will all be answered in due time! ;)**

**Naruto- Angel-chan don't put the readers in too much suspense! :(**

**Me-heehee ^^ We'll see what happens!**

**Hinata- N-Naruto-kun l-let's do our best ok?**

**Naruto- Of course Hinata!**

**Me- . Let's get this story started. Just reminding everyone '….'- means the character I thinking. "..."-these quotation marks means the character is talking..just letting everyone know so it doesn't stir up confusion :)**

**Naruto- AkaiAng3l does NOT own Naruto ttatebayo!**

Chapter 2- A Newfound Discovery

"Naruto, Sakura how long will it be until we reach one of Orochimaru's hideout?" the male Byakukan user asked. Its been two days since they set off for the mission. The four ninjas continued to leap branch after branch as the two Hyuugas were on the look out for any enemies or laid out traps.

"I'm not sure..but if I remember the path correctly, we should be able to reach there tonight." the medical ninja calculated. Sakura averted her eyes to the her idiotic ninja. He had been unusually quiet since this morning, and this was worrying her, and not just her, but Hinata and Neji also noticed his strange behavior and also began to worry. Especially Hinata, after seeing and hearing _that _last night...

-_Flashback-_

_"Are you sure?" Naruto repeated hoping that he had heard wrong._

_ "_**Yeah..if what Kabuto is searching for is what we're all assuming...Then we're screwed.." Kurama, the nine-tailed beast warned. **_A certain midnight blue haired ninja stir from her sleep as she heard noises coming from outside of the tent. She peaked through the front zipper as she saw her beloved ninja looking as if he was attending a war meeting,. Wondering what could have made the ninja so tense, she stealthily closed in for a clearer view.._

_ "Don't worry guys I'll stop him at all cost. And besides Gyuki and Bee is far away from him so he won't succeed." Naruto reassured with his smile, but doubt was written on the Bijuus' faces and even some had their head down. Hinata stood there clueless as to who the ninja was talking to but continued to listen._

_ "_**Naruto...if he does succeeds and all else fails, please use the TenjoKai Seishin no Fuuin jutsu." (A.N- Its a jutsu I made up^^ It mean "Celestial world of the Celestial Being Seal" Jutsu) Shukaku advised. **_Frustration and anger began to slowly take over his sense of logic, as he let out a small growl and slammed his fist onto the ground. Hinata gasped as she saw red liquid slowly flowed down his from his knuckles. She looked at him in worry of the pain, but Naruto stood there like a statue, as if the pain didn't even faze him, 'Naruto-kun...what's going on? What's making you like this?' Naruto took a deep breathe, suppressing the negative emotion from taking over, "You guys...Don't even think about letting a peep out of your mouths about that jutsu again.. There was a reason why the Rikudo Senin didn't use that jutsu on you guys..and if he didnt use it, I won't..." He trailed off, and gave his trademark smile to them, "If I can't protect those who are important to me, then I should give up on being Hokage right? So don't worry! The time to use that jutsu will NEVER come! Trust me!" Kurama and the other Bijuus smiled, this WAS their idiotic, optimistic, stubborn, knuckle headed ninja after all._

**"Naruto...You're seriously still as stubborn as ever." Shukaku chuckled.**

_** "Ahh." **_

_** "You can say that again." The Bijuus agreed, Kurama smiled at his host as past memories with the old man replayed slowly on his head, 'Old man, this descendent of yours is exactly like you..you know that? And who knows he might achieve greater power than you...after all, you knew he would be the Child Of Prophecy and the next Savior of this World..."**_

_ Hinata stood there as she saw Naruto opened his eyes, his expression replaced with a gentle and determined smile. 'Naruto-kun...'_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Hinata knew that asking wouldn't be a wise choice, when she and Naruto had to put their whole attention on the mission. But her curiosity was running wild, it was like being unable to put the thread through a needle hole, that same frustration that her curiousity was bringing her was being stubborn until it got answers. However, she knew it wasn't the right time and that satisfying her curiosity had to come later.

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata snapped out of her thought, turning her eyes to the person who had called her.

"Hinata-sama, what is wrong?" Neji repeated. It was worrying enough that the knucle-headed ninja was acting weird, but now even his cousin who usually is focused, was starting to act weird.

"I'm fine Neji-nii san, let's just focused on the mission." she assured, as she continued her lookout. Though still doubting, Neji disregarded it and brought his attention back to the mission. Hinata then sighed as she stared at the her beloved ninja in front of her, 'I guess I can ask Naruto-kun later. Right now the mission is more important.' Hinata enchanced her Byakukan, increasing her field of vision, as her eyes caught something up ahead, "Guys there's someone unconscious up ahead, we have to help!" Naruto and the others nodded as they quicken their pace, reaching the unconscious figure minutes later. Sakura examined the unconscious figure, apprising that there were no big injuries, except a small one on the head, "He's going to be fine, no serious damage I can heal him right away."

"Still what a boy doing here in the middle of the forest?" Naruto questioned observing the unconscious. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt showing his toned muscles on his arms. Broad shouldered showing that he was fit in general, But what bought Naruto's attention was his long red hair that reached down to his shoulders. Since finding out from Tsunade herself that red hair marked of the Uzumaki clan, he's been attentive with anyone with red hair. It was with that information that brought him to Karin after the war. Since then the two had gotten really close. 'I wonder if...' The unconscious male stirred, slowly opening his eyes, only to see unknown people crowding against him.

"Where...Where am I?"

"You had a head injury and we found you unconscious, can you remember anything?" Sakura explained. The male figure pondered for a moment only to shake his head in reply.

"Well can you tell me your name? Maybe we can help you." Sakura continued to questioned. The male shook his head again, "I'm sorry I don't remember anything, not even my name..." Disappointment hit Naruto, as he hoped for a different answer. As the nameless boy tried to stand he felt a strict pain in his head bringing him down to his knees. "My head!" Sakura placed her hands on the his head as green chakra traveled out. He struggled as the pain slowly faded, "You'll be feeling pain like this once in a while, but you'll be fine. But you really can't remember anything at all?"

"No...all I remember is that I'm suppose to go the Hidden Leaf Village."

"No way! That's our village! We're ninjas from that village. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The yellow ninja introduced, followed by the introductions of the other ninjas. The red haired figure smiled as he caught himself staring at the the yellow haired teen who called himself Naruto, "_Whats this nostalgia feeling that I'm getting whenever I look at this guy?"_ Unable to remember he shook out his thoughts and brought his attention back, "Thank you everyone for helping me I'm sorry that I can't really properly introduce myself." He frowned, they others looked at the mysterious teen with pity.

"Its fine, and I wish we can take you to the village, but unfortunately were in a middle of the mission." Sakura weakly smiled.

"Well can't we just take him with us?" Naruto idioticly commented, receiving a hit on the head as a result by the medic ninja, "Are you crazy? He just a normal teen with no knowledge of ninjutsu! He can get hurt for or worse for all we know you idiot!" Naruto painful held his wounded head hurt with chibi teary eyes, "You didn't had to hit me tattebayo."

"Well I know this is going to sound stupid, but I actually think Naruto is right on this one." Neji added, bringing everyone's FULL attention as they turned staring blankly at the male Hyuuga, "EEHHH?"

"Neji your not serious are you? We're involving an innocent here! Hinata say something to him." Sakura tried to reason, but stayed quiet, as she turned her head avoiding Sakura's intense glaze, telling Sakura even she agreed with her cousin.

"I know this might sound appalling but think about it. Why was he out here unconscious and moreover lose his memory? The land here is flatland where there's only trees, and hardly anything here that can cause a big impact on his head to a point where he would lose memory. Then this could mean one thing. He was attacked. Everyone eyes widen taking the note to their surrounding only to find Neji's deduction accurate.. Neji continued, "I saw the wound on the head when Sakura was treating it, it seem too small of a wound to cause memory loss. And if I'm right and he IS being targeted by an enemy it means that he must have something valuable that can't be in our village's hands. So I suggest letting him stay until we can get to the village and Tsunade-sama should be able to do something. Is that okay with you?" The teen smiled giving a nod, "Yes and thank you. And when an enemy attacks I'll make sure and hide."

"Hinata-sama can you look after this man? He should be fine with you." Hinata smiled, giving a nod as she gave her hand out to the teen. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" The red haired blushed as he saw this beautiful pale lavender eyes, unconsciously taking her hand, "I'm happy that such a beautiful girl is protecting me." NAruto's ears perked quickly turning his head to see the boy blushing like like a tomato. "_This jerk has another thing coming if he think he's going to take away my Hinata….wait…MY Hinata…WHAT THE HELL! ITS HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN! WHY AM I SO MAD WHENEVER I SEE ANOTHER GUY WITH HINATA!/.…maybe.." _Naruto quickly shook his head giving a small slap or two in his cheeks for a reality check, "_I like Sakura-chan…And Sakura-chan only.."_

"So since you don't remember your name what should we call you by?" For a few second they stayed their silently conjuring up different name that was suited for him. Naruto brought his right fist to his left palm bringing his head up, "I got it who about Akai? You know cause his head is Red." **(Aka-Red in Japanese). **The boy smiled with satisfaction nodding proudly, "I like it! Thank you!" Everyone gave a small smile as their attention went on tot he next phase Next stop… Orochimaru's abandon base.

Darkness soon began to conquer over the skies, as the sun shined its last ray of light, letting the glowing white pearl moon become the replacing light in the night. Silence greeted the forest as the four ninja and well an extra person were inconspicuously closing in on their destination. Neji and Hinata gave their signal that the area was clear as they entered the abandoned domain. The inside interior was like a never ending maze, multiple hallways leading to multiple rooms. Naruto formed his hand signs, as thousand of clones of himself appeared. With many clones of himself searching every room it would save the time that they needed. They began their search room after room only to find it empty with piling dusts, and after what it seemed like endless hours, the ninjas were down to one last room they haven't excavated. As his patients were holding in by a thread Naruto hastily opened the door, finding a large room, filled with test tubes, old documents, and machines. Dust filled the whole room showing no signs of presence of a living being for many years. As they took a first step, they were greeted with a loud sound, and soon found themselves on the ground as the smoke began to shroud their surroundings.

"I never knew we would meet again like this, Naruto..." a voice chuckled, as the smoke began to clear.

"Kabuto you bastard..." Naruto growled, glaring at the enemy before him. His face was paler than he remembered. His now fully replaced with white snake like scales. Naruto clenched his fist, just seeing this ninja that started to resemble more of the person that took his best friend made his blood boil. **"Naruto calm down! Don't let your anger blind you!" Son Goku warned. **Naruto nodded knowing the Bijuu was right and he closed his eyes, and as fast as his father's speed, he grabbed the figure that was closing sending him flying with his punch.

"Naruto-kun!"

"I'm fine Hinata. I'll take care of Kabuto, just hurry up and take the Akai and the others and find whatever it is we need!" He mumbled, blocking the flying kunais with his own. Hinata hesitated for a moment, only to give in the end, as she left his side. As he saw Hinata following his suggestion, Naruto smirked bringing his full attention back to his enemy before him, "Kurama let's end this quick, I want to leave and quickly destory this place." The nine-tailed Bijuu smirked blending his chakra with his host, as yellow charkra began to surround the body, revealing his Kyuubi Mode

"Naruto!"

"Huh? Akai what are you doing here? I thought I told Hinata to take everyone!"

"Naruto I want to help!" Naruto sighed, and he everyone thought he was reckless and stupid. He quickly flew his fist at Akai's upper stomach losing his conscious in the process. He took the unconscious teen and quickly brought him to a safe corner. _"That red haired boy.."_Kabuto quickly formed the seals with his finger summoning the two snakes towards Naruto. Killing intent struck his is sense as he quickly turned using his reflexes and dodged the attacks.

"Heh What's wrong is this all you can do? Sasuke and Itachi must have done a number on you during the war." Naruto smirked, taking no less then two seconds sending the snakes back to their world. (**CHAPTER 577-578 ).**

"Tch." Kabuto performed his seal as his chakra enveloped around his hands, swiftly attacking the ninja on his chest. The numbness began to siege over his entire body as he fell on his knees.

"You forget Naruto I'm still have my knowledge of medical ninjutsu. My chakra, in contact with anyone, is able change your whole nerve system around, disabling them to receive any commands or signals from your brain. Do you know what that means? It should be familiar to you, as I myself had been attacked by this very same move."Kabuto smirked. Naruto cursed, as he fell completely on the ground, losing control of his body movements. He cursed as he tried to move his legs, only to have his shoulders move instead. Kabuto pulled out his kunai, his smile overflowing with killing intent. He raised his arm thrusting his kunai, missing its target as it landed on the ground. He turned towards the source of interruption as he saw the blue haired Hyuuga, coating her arms with her chakra."I will not let you lay a finger on Naruto-kun."

"Well well if it isn't the failed Hyuuga ex-heiress..Those fabulous eyes of yours should be of some use to me, as you are from the main branch after all, I shall enjoy ripping it out of your face and experimenting it for my plan!..." Kabuto smirked, as dozens of his snakes went for a direct attack. Hinata closed her eyes, focusing her energy and chakra, "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Her arms soon became invisible to the naked eye, swiftly shifting around releasing her chakra from her palm become her absolute defense. Soon her surroundings were covered in the crystal blue chakra, shielding her. Snakes began decreasing one by one, until the last one disappeared. She took her stance once again, ignoring the exhaustion her body was giving out as she starting panting her air.

"Is this all that the Hyuuga can do? Well I guess it is to be expected from a failure heiress. Now..DIE" Kabuto launched as his cloak fell, revealing this snake body speeding towards the female ninja. Hinata closed her eyes leaving her body vulnerable and open. '_I'd never thought I would ever had to resort to this jutsu but it looks like I have no other choice.'_

"Hinata what are you doing? RUN!" He didn't know whether it was his imagination or not, but there and then for just a second Naruto saw a white spark in her chakra. The white spark began to cloud over the crystal blue, fully taking over. "Hyakunijuuhachi(128) Celestial Trigram First Seal, Hevean's hands."

"Oh..what do you have here? I never thought I'd live to see One of Hyuuga's Sacred Holy Trinity Jutsus."

Naruto blinked, speechless at the purity and beauty of her chakra that illumanted around her body and around her hands, not only him but the red haired teen also had his jaw wide opened seeing the beauty before him. Hinata launched forwards, as she attempted to land even a touch on the enemy.

"Heaven's Hands, even the slightest touch can stop not just the chakra circulation but destroys it with its white chakra by piercing it through, cutting off the surrounding network pathway and destroying it permanently. But you'll never land a finger if you keep on attacking aimlessly."

Hinata smiled, as her attack lead her to her waiting clone, "What the-" The clone caught this movements, giving Hinata an opening as she slightly tapped his chest. Everything fell silent as Hinata stood their waiting for what was suppose to happened. Kabuto stood there, feeling coming up through his throat. Red blood spattered all over the floor like vomit as Kabuto fell to the ground, traces of blood still flowing out of his mouth. Hinata stood there as her cloned disappeared, "Its over." The snake ninja smirked as he forced to head to meet the Hyuuga's eyes, "Its not over...Though I must admit I did not expect..a the failure heiress to...master one of...Hyuuga's Sacred Trinity..." He choked out. His body began to deform, as vapor began to fog across the room. "It looks like my experimental clone was a success after, I shall return again.." the voice echoed. As the room cleared, Hinata turned and ran towards NAruto

"Naruto-kun are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I can't seem to move my body the way I want it. That damn Kabuto messed my whole nerve system. When I tried to move my legs my shoulders move instead." Naruto struggled as he tried to move his legs. Hinata took Naruto's arms, as she tried to support them.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Akai whailed as he flung his body and accidently kicked Naruto's leg, sending both the ninja down unto the cold floor.

"A-Akai-teme!" Naruto choke as he felt weight on his body. He look and saw the Hinata's face only inches away from his. "N-Na-Naruto-k-kunn." "Hinata..." They felt heat rise on their body, their eyes never averting away from each other.

"Naruto!" a voiced cried, as footsteps became more audible. Hinata quickly got up as both of them turned their gaze away from each other, with their faces red.

"Sakura-chan help me, Kabuto messed up my nerve system and I cant move like I want to!" Sakura sighed hopelessly, taking off her battle gloves, emitting her green medic chakra, healing the red and the yellow haired ninja.

As pink ninja finished her treatment, the group decided to camp until the morning came. Neji placed a small note on the white dove's leg sending it flying towards it ordered destination.

"I sent a note to Hokage-sama, right now we should think of a plan what to do next."

"Well in the end we couldn't find anything that was worth bringing back, and the Kabuto clone didn't seem to have anything either. Did you see anything Hinata while you were fighting him?" The medic turned only to see her head shaking in disappointment.

"Demo Hinata you got so strong! I've never seen such a pretty chakra!" Naruto smiled goofly, as tint of pink appeared on his face.

"His right Hinata-san your were very brave and beautiful might I add." Akai smiled. Her blush deepen in color. Naruto stared shocked at reaction Hinata was giving "_Don't tell me that Hinata is..."_Neji turned taking notice of the conversation. "_Pretty chakra? It can't be...?" _

"I-It was nothing Naruto-kun."

"No no you definitely got more powerful! Next time lets train together neh?" Hinata blushed, smiling sweetly, "Sure."

–

**A.N-DONE!**

**The Males- FINALLY!111**

**Me... ;_; Gomennasai Gommennasai *bows***

**Shikmaru—Seriously..what a drag...**

**Naruto-Angel-chan better not be late on updating! I want to hurry and be with Hinata-chan!**

**Hinata- O/_/0**

**Sakura- well as a girl I guess I understand how Angel-chan feels.**

**Ino-Yeah! Leave the poor girl alone. You guys don't even know what she's been through...**

**Me- It's ok..I promise that I'll update often! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N-HEY READERS! I AM HERE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER! THANKS EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY~~~ :D WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 3**

**Naruto-Angel-chan when are you going to some fluffs with me and Hinata? ;)**

**Me-Oh god...don't worry it's will come soon enough!**

**Hinata- *blush* ^/^**

**Sakura- What about me Angel-chan! The true heroine? :(**

**Me-don't worry your time will come...maybe..:)**

**Shikamaru- Hey at least you show up in this...The rest barely came out...What a drag.**

**Everyone else- YEAH!**

**Me-okay okay I'll try and put everyone in...gosh...for now..ON WITH THE STORY! AND PLEASE VISIT MY BLOG! ~ THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!~~~~! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :) AND FOLLOW!**

_Previously..._

_"Naruto...if he does succeeds and all else fails, please use the TenjoKai Seishin no Fuuin jutsu." Shukaku advised._

_"You guys...Don't even think about letting a peep out of your mouths about that jutsu again.. There was a reason why the Rikudo Senin didn't use that jutsu on you guys..and if he didnt use it, I won't..." He trailed off, and gave his trademark smile to them, "If I can't protect those who are important to me, then I should give up on being Hokage right? So don't worry! The time to use that jutsu will NEVER come! Trust me!" _

–

"_Where...Where am I?"_

_ "You had a head injury and we found you unconscious, can you remember anything?" Sakura explained. The male figure pondered for a moment only to shake his head in reply._

–

_"Oh..what do you have here? I never thought I'd live to see One of Hyuuga's Sacred Holy Trinity Jutsus." _

_Naruto blinked, speechless at the purity and beauty of her chakra that illumanted around her body and around her hands._

"_I will not let you lay a finger on Naruto-kun."_

–

After the battle with the snake like monster, the group hurried to the village to report about their mission as well as, their encounter with Akai.

"So this is the boy you spoke of in your letter Nejji?" The Sanin Leader assumed, as she circled around the boy closely observing every little feature in his body.

"I'm going to have to call Ino here and ask her to interrogate Akai's mind to see if anything is in there subconsciously." Tsunade stated hoping that her questions would be answered and her suspicion confirmed.

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, wouldn't it be more benefitial to have Inoichi-san do it?" Neji questioned. Of course the perfectionist Hyuuga would choose for the better results.

"Ino has been improving a lot lately with the family's mind jutsus, even to where she would soon surpass her own father. She's been training hard everyday with him, and I think she's been waiting for a task like this to prove herself." The blonde Hokage smiled.

"Just as Tsunade-sama says! Don't underestimate me guys!" A voice echoed through the office, everyone turned there heads towards the sound as they saw the long pony-tailed blonde ninja leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"Ino!" everyone cried in unison. Ino waved as she stood up straight and walked in, "I came here to deliver something to Hokage-sama and here I find my friends not having enough faith in me." Everyone laughed nervously as female Sanin explained the current situation to Ino.

"So you think your up for the task?" Tsunade finished. The Yamanaka heiress proudly nodded her head, walking towards the red haired ninja.

"Hey my name in Ino Yamanaka. I know this may sound weird but I came here to help you find out about your identity or at least some clues that can help you." Ino smiled gently, hoping it calm him.

"It does sound a little weird but I might be able to find out who I am right? My name is Akai, or at least it's the name Naruto and the others came up for me." He smiled back. She gently placed her left hand on his head, forming a seal with the other, whispering a chant of somesorts and lastly shouting, "MIND INVADING JUTSU!" In a few moments Ino found herself surrounded by the darkness, with no light or path to follow. She cautiously began to walk aimlessly as she began to spot a small glow in the distances. As she ran, the small light grew larger and larger until it soon replaced the darkness and before her stood a huge box covered in chains.

"Wha..What is this?" Ino observed around the cubical object and saw a small paper blocking on what she assumed the keyhole in opening the box. On the paper had an awfully familiar looking symbol. The blonde ninja attempted to tear the paper, only to find waves of electricity painfully tearing through her nervous system. "_Looks like the box is protected by this symbol..if I can find out what this symbol means maybe I can open the box and maybe to Akai's memories...for now I guess I can't do anything here...better report to Tsunade-sama."_ The female chunin undid her jutsu as her mind returned to her subconscious.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Good work Ino. Are you okay?"

Ino nodded as she described everything she saw to the littliest detail. After hearing Ino's report, Tsunade dismissed everyone promising to give out the next order after. _"My suspicions were correct...And if I'm right about this Akai boy, then were in for a hell of a battle...Naruto we'll need you now more then ever."_

-Meanwhile-

"My Lord I bring good news. I finally found the last piece we've been searching for." A certain snake ninja affirmed, as he smirked from under his purple cloak.

"I found you...hehee..I finally found you! You can't escape from me again!" a voiced laughed maniacally.

In the streets of the village, a certain orange knucled-headed ninja was walking quietly seeing the scenery before him, hoping it would kill sometime before Tsunade-baachan gives him the next orders. The streets were crowded with middle aged men and women buying groceries and supplies for their family. Naruto gently smiled as he imagined what would have been if his mother and father were still alive. Replacing the images of the mother, father and a boy in front of him, he imagined his parents buying groceries together with him, as his younger self would whine to his mom what would be for dinner. The blonde teen smiled sadly remembering the three words his parents said to him. _I love you._ Three short yet powerful words. The warm words he so much wanted to hear people say. Suddenly an image of the blue haired Hyuga smile popped into his head.

"What the? Argh! Why is she appearing again?" He yanked his hair with frustration, receiving strange looks from the passing bystanders. _Seriously...why is Hinata always appearing in my head...I really thought I loved Sakura-chan..._

"ARGH WHICH ONE IS IT?" The teen suddenly screamed again. _Seriously whats wrong with me..._Naruto closed his eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled as he tried to regain his composure. The orange ninja reopened his eyes, and there he saw the same woman that had just haunted his mind. The same woman that has lately been breaking any sense in his logic. The same woman that got his attention...was with a another man, walking by his side...smiling and laughing. _Hinata? Why is she with Akai?_ Naruto felt something disturbing crept into his heart, it was a weird and a frustrating feeling it felt annoying, and definitely a feeling that was, at the moment, getting hard for him to suppress. He concealed his chakra, inconspicuously following the two around the village.

"And this is Ichiraku ramen. It's really good and I would come here sometimes and so does N-Naruto-k-kun."He saw Hinata pointed as she tour guided the red haired teen.

"Really? Does that mean I get to see you if I eat here often?" the red teen smiled, showing a hint of pink brushed across his cheeks. The familiarity of his smile made the shy Hyuga ninja hid her face down behind her bangs. "_H-his smile reminds me of N-Naruto-kun..."_

Naruto clenched his fist seeing the scenery play before him, as the disturbing feeling continued to crawl deeper into heart. _Hinata...did she...did she move on? because I didn't accept her feelings?...Arg why is this getting to me? Why am I getting so angry..._

_ "__**Naruto, are you crazy or just plain stupid..." a low voice chuckled.**_

_** "Kurama-teme!" Naruto growled as he found himself in his subconscious with the other Bijuus.**_

_** "Heehee Naruto mada mada dane!(You still have long ways to go.)" Shukaku laughed.**_

_** "Alright Alright get off my back will you?" Naruto grumbled, avoiding everyone's eyes in embarrasment.**_

_** "Aww look at him he's embarrassed." Chomei, the seven tailed beast, chuckled.**_

_** "So inexperience." Isobu the three tailed plainly stated.**_

_** "Aww come on even Isobu, the shy one is attacking me too? Come one guys its not my fault..you all know the experiences jinchurikis been through, and a beautiful dating love life is not one of them! I blame you guys!" Naruto spazzed, jumping and pointing towards his so called "friends"**_

_** "Hey hey don't blame us! Blame Kurama!" Son Goku playfully pointed.**_

_** "Hey this kid already had friends in his early teens years which mean he had the chance to court other females in his time!" Kurama argued.**_

_** "..." Everyone blankly stared.**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Court other females? Who says that anymore? HAHAHAHA I've got to admit Kurama you maybe the big bad nine tail fox but HAHAHAHA I never knew you of all people would use that phrase!" Naruto exploded, holding unto his stomach as he rolled back and forth. Kurama pinned one of his sharp claws stably unto Naruto's clothes and brought him in his eye's view.**_

_** "I've lived since the Rikkudo's time which was since the Art of Ninja began...don't you dare make fun of my old phrase there **__**Naruto."**__** Kurama glared giving the lowest and imitating growls Naruto ever heard from Kurama.. "**__Oh sure hate him, attack and battle against him, and even curse at him for being a monster of all hate and yet the most angry I've seen him is when I joke about his way of talking.." _

_ "__**And besides I said it before, but the only "experience (kiss)" you ever had was with Sasuke right?" Kurama smirked. Naruto flinched as vomit was in danger of pouring out of his mouth. **__**(A.N-CHAPTER 572 if you guys remember! LOVED THAT CHAPTER!)**_

_ "__**YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME TWICE! Well since everybody's here is obviously saying I don't have much experience in these kind of things why don't you all help me?" Naruto perked an eyebrow as he waited patiently for a response.**_

_** "Naruto...were Bijuus, if you have to learn from us that is sad..and besides these are things you have to work on yourself. But I'm sure that you'll make the right decision in the end. You always do." Matabi the two-tailed smiled. Everyone nodded showing their support to their host.**_Naruto opened his eyes, hearing his name being called as he found the Hyuga right in front of him.

"H-H-Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto-kun wha-what are you doing sitting here?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked around and noticed he was sitting at the bench right across from Ichiraku's where he had been spying on the girl right in front of him..but he wasn't going to say that.

"I-I just came out for to kill time you know until Tsunade- baachan gives us the next mission." Naruto answered. It wasn't a complete lie but wasn't the complete truth either. Naruto just prayed hoping Hinata would buy it.

"O-oh..well Ichiraku's right there, do you maybe want to eat with me? I didn't e-eat since I came back to the village." The shy blue-haired teen stuttered.

"S-Sure. Haha." He smiled nervously. _By the way she talks it looks like she's gotten a little more used to me..That's good._

The two headed for the stand taking the seats next to each other, as they ordered their ramen. Silence began to choke up the surrounding area, as the two began to fidget uncomfortably.

"_Oh god...why am I so nervous. Is it because I almost got caught earlier?" Naruto gulped, as he was having his own internal battle._

_ "Oh no..I'm getting so nervous..I should start talking before Naruto-kun thinks I'm boring or weird again."_

"Naru-"

"Hina-"

The two paused and began laughing at each of their timing and began easing the tension.

"You go first Hinata."

"No you go."

"It's fine you go first." Naruto insisted.

"Well I was just w-wondering, since you said you would train with me before, if you want to train with me after eating." Hinata shly asked.

"Yeah sure! Definitely! Come to think of it I never actually trained with you before right?" Naruto noticed as he tried to recalled.

"No I don't think so. Heehee." The shy Hyuga smiled. And as if on que their orders arrived and they began eating in silence, while enjoying each other's company. Finishing the last noodle and soup the two quietly sat up and paid for their order and left together towards the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata do you mind if I asked you a question?" Naruto began as the continued their way towards the training grounds.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well that jutsu that made your chakra white, back at the abandon building when you were fighting Kabuto. What was that?" Naruto questioned. Hinata stopped in her tracks, forcing Naruto to stop as well. Hinata clenched her fist as she hesitated to answer. Naruto saw her tighten her hands and regretted asking.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Hinata." He nervously smiled, hoping it wouldn't ruin the nice atmosphere.

"No its okay Naruto I'll tell you. But please don't tell anyone especially to Neji-niisan. You have to promise" She pleaded as she tugged his sleeves looking straight into his eyes. Naruto nodded, promising her, at the same time surprised to see this side of her. Simultaneously the orange ninja also noticed her huge pale lavender eyes and blushed at how shining and clear it was. Never had he noticed such beautiful eyes until now.

"Well the justu you saw was one of my family's sacred jutsu, it's also a forbidden jutsu as well. I've been training these past nine months in secret."

"Why in secret?"

"Because..." Hinata slowly pushed her sleeves and on her upper arm showed a certain mark that was similar to a trident mark, with three arrows like the top of the trident without a straight line going down for the handle, instead it was replaced with a crescent moon shape that overlapped the three arrows.

"What...what is that?"

"It's a mark that appears once you first begin to use any of the three sacred jutsus. I used it once so this marking appeared. After that, the arrows started to dissappear. I used Hyakunijuuhachi(128) Celestial Trigram First Seal, Hevean's hands that enchances my reflexes. Hyakunijuuhachi(128) Celestial Trigram Second Seal the Heaven's Eyes enchances my field of vision 10 times than then my Byakukan, Hyakunijuuhachi(128) Celestial Trigram Third Seal, Heaven's Crown enchances my IQ, and Sanhyakurokujuu(360) Celestial Trigram Final Seal, Heaven's wings, enchances all three, 20 times fold." Hinata explained as her voice became more inaudible after each word.

"So what does this mark mean?" Naruto continued, but somewhere in the back of his head something told him to stop the conversation.

"The mark...is like a blessing and a curse..like I said the arrows appear when you first use on the three sacred jutsus and gives you all this power boost, but when the third arrow dissappears something else happens..." Hinata began to mumble.

"What..."

"...Depending on the person, they get either a permenant disabilities, like permenant blindness, permanent mobile disablilites, comatose...or worse...d-death." Hinata choked the last words. Naruto eyes widen as the shock froze his whole body, Naruto choked, "D-death?"

"_I knew it...Hinata-sama you.." a figure whispered in the shadows as it continued to spy on the two chunnin._

**A.N- OWARI!**

**Naruto- ANGEL-CHAN YOUR NOT TRYING TO KILL OF MY SWEET HINATA ARE YOU?**

**Me-ehehe of course not ^-^"...**

**Neji-Shall I finish her off now?**

**Me- Now now guys finish me off then you guys won't be able to get a happy ending! Ehehe...**

**Naruto-...alright BUT YOU BETTER MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS!**

**Me-yes yes I know...SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING!**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N-Hey guys sorry not updating for a long time...I'm really sorry to my readers...*bows down*.

Naruto-Angel-chan this is unacceptable! You really need to start thinking about your readers! :(!

Everyone-YEAH!

Me-Gomennasai! T.T I didn't mean to….

Sakura-It's going to take more than that you make your readers forgive you….

Naruto-well as long as you're sorry! But don't ever do this again! Ok?!

Everyone-HUH?! you're just going to let her go?! :(

Naruto-Come on. I bet she had her own drama and shit to deal with too..

Me- Yes….

Ino-Well..yeah, but that doesn't mean she should just forget about us and the story! Especially the readers! And what about the other story?!

Everyone-YEAH!

Me-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! TT^TT

Everyone-...Well fine! Alright..Ang3l-chan DOES NOT OWN Naruto! :)

Previously..

"The mark...is like a blessing and a curse..like I said the arrows appear when you first use on the three sacred jutsus and gives you all this power boost, but when the third arrow dissappears something else happens..." Hinata began to mumble.

"What..."

"...Depending on the person, they get either a permenant disabilities, like permenant blindness, permanent mobile disablilites, comatose...or worse...d-death." Hinata choked the last words. Naruto eyes widen as the shock froze his whole body, Naruto choked, "D-death?"

"I knew it...Hinata-sama you.." a figure whispered in the shadows as it continued to spy on the two chunnin.

"Death?! Hinata-chan, why would you learn something so dangerous?!" The orange ninja screamed. Hinata flinched at the sudden noise, "Naruto-kun...I did it to protect the ones I love. Many enemies are after the secrets of our family and the power that lies within these eyes. I don't want sacrifices to be made from the branch family just so they can protect our families' secret. I don't want my family to experience what Neji-nisan experienced..ever again. And for that I must be able to protect them from any enemy. Also we almost lost Neji-nisan in battle. I never felt so hopeless and useless in my entire life. If hadn't been for you Neji-nisan would have stayed dead." Hinata cried remember her cousin's last breath, his cold hands. If Naruto hadn't fused his power with the 10-tails when he tugged out the chakra out of Obito and using the Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique through Obito.. Neji-niisan wouldn't be alive.

"And not only my family but my friends too. Like you Naruto-kun." The midnight haired ninja smiled as she gently placed her hands on top of his unconsciously.

"Hinata…." This was the first time the male teen found himself speechless. He never realised how much her loved ones meant to her. He always thought she was the type of girl that would cower behind Kiba and Shino whenever things got bad, but seeing her changed, no..she changed since the time he went on the mission with her to catch the Bikochu for Sasuke. Since then she started to catch his attention little by little, and then the situation with Pain made him realise how strong she was to protect him with all her being, and also..how important she was. But...does this mean I like her? I mean Sakura-chan is also very important and so are my other friends.

"Hinata.."he whispered as he suddenly pulled her to his chest, wrapping his two arms around her waist.

"N-N-Naruto-kun...W-W-What a-are you d-d-oing?!" She squealed. Realising his sudden action he pulled away, "S-s-sorry I don't know what came over me…" He heavily blushed as both ninjas turned away from each other from embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto turned slowly finding Hinata's ear red. He chuckled softly, clearing his voice to break the silence, "Ahem."

Hinata turned and smiled, seeing the goofy smile he had on his face.

"Hinata-chan how about we train now? I'll teach you a powerful move! That way you don't have to use that forbidden jutsu! I understand you want to protect your loved one, but think about them too and think about how they would feel if they lost you." He smiled, reaching out his hand. Hinata smiled and took his hands as they continued to walk towards the training ground.

"Hinata-sama….I need to report this too Hiashi-sama immediately!" The figure disappeared heading towards the Hyuga Mansion.

"What?! You mean to tell me Hinata has learned our family's sacred jutsus?! Are you sure of this Neji." A tall figure snapped.

"Yes Hiashi-sama I heard her talking with Naruto...she's a Kerubi"

"My daughter...a Kerubi..it can't be. Tao call every council and elders on the family. This is an emergency." The Hyuga leader instructed his secretary. Hinata...how on earth.

"Naruto what's all this balloon for?" Hinata asked, seeing the ninja before her taking out water balloons from the bag.

"Well I'm going to be teaching you one of my signature moves! It's the Rasengan." The ninja explained, as he starting pulling out multiples of rubber balls.

"What-?"

"I told you that I'm going to teach you a strong move so that you won't have to use that jutsu of yours." He smiled. Hearing this made the kunoichi smile. Naruto-kun's worried about me! I'm so happy!

"Ok! So what do I do first?" She asked excitingly. Naruto took Hinata's hand and placed the water balloon, "You're going to take this balloon and try to pop it with your chakra. Feel the water inside it and use the chakra to manipulate the water into popping the balloon."

Hinata nodded, focusing her chakra inside the object. After a couple of noticeable movements from different direction of the water she stopped and panted a little for air, "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"Hey at least you got the water to move in different direction. My first time I was only able to stir the water on the inside, making it move only one direction. You're doing a lot better than me, At this rate you'll master the Rasengan in no time!" He smiled. Hinata, filled with motivation and excitement, took another balloon and began focusing her chakra once again. After a few minutes her focused snapped as her knees gave out to the ground. She panted once again for air getting back up from the ground. Though chakra control was her specialty she never expected it to be this overwhelming. She definitely respected Naruto on a whole new level for achieving such high level of chakra control. Naruto observed water balloon as Hinata was focusing her chakra. It should have popped but its managed to stay intact.

"Hinata how are you channeling your chakra to move the water inside the balloon?"

"Well I'm just sending multiple chakra from my hand to make the water move in different direction." She answered. Naruto smiled as if he knew that was the case.

"Hinata would you like me to show you an example?" Naruto asked as he took the balloon from her hands. She replied with a nodded and watched as she carefully listen to his explanation.

"Ok, I don't know how else to explain it, but you know that jutsu you use as a defense mechanism, the one where you use your arms?"

"Yeah you mean the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō? (Protection of the Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palm)?"

"Yeah that one. You emit small thin line of chakra out of your palms right? And you move your arms at lightning speed to create the defensive spherical shield. Well the rasengan is sort of like that too. Except that its smaller. It's chakra you emit out from your palms and you keep on emitting it. The only thing is, you also need to keep in mind of the shape and to do that you need to make sure the chakra you emit goes in constant direction so it stays in shape, and thats what the water balloon is there for. So instead of actually trying to pop the balloon with just shooting out multiple chakra to different direction from your palm, use just one string of chakra and try sending it in multiple direction." He explained as he summoned the clone and together the water balloon that was on his hands popped.

Of course cause just sending multiple chakras will just make the water bounce off the rubber not actually getting through it enough to pop it. But emitting a constant chakra and making it go in multiple direction constantly will be enough force from the water to make it pop!" She explained. Naruto nodded as he smiled at his "student".

"It's also why I need another shadow clone jutsu to help me make it. I can't make it go in a constant direction to keep the shape on my own yet. I still need more practice if I'm going to create the rasengan with just one hand on my own." He blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well, h-how about learning it together than Naruto?" Hinata cutely suggested. Naruto looked at her and smiled back, "Ah..lets"

After about two hours, pieces of rubber replaced the surrounding green grass as the last balloon popped adding another layer of rubber to the ground.

"We did it! You were able to pop so many balloons! And I finally popped them without any help from my clones!" The excited male teen jumped.

"I'm glad Naruto."

"Hey Hinata let's count and see who popped more water balloons! Whoever wins gets treated to Ramen!" The male ninja exclaimed in excitement. Hinata nodded shyly as they both began picking up the pieces of rubber of their respective balloons they popped.

"I counted 90 how about you Hinata?"

"9-93." She answered.

"Haha I guess I lost, come one let's take a small break and get some Ramen then!" He happily shouted running towards his favorite place on Earth. Hinata silently giggled following behind the knuckle-headed ninja. Little did the Hyuga female know the orange ninja purposely lost to the bet, letting out a small unnoticeable smile, continuing to play dumb. He didn't know why he did that but something on the back of head told him that maybe it was just an excuse to be with her more.

As the two reached Ichiraku, they saw two familiar figure already seated. Naruto stopped and felt an uncomfortable pinch in his heart as he saw his two teammates laughing enjoying their Ramen. Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura-chan… Hinata noticed Sakura and Sasuke as well, and look at Naruto...Naruto-kun you still like Sakura-san don't you...Naruto suddenly snapped out of this thoughts and continued walking, as he tried to act normal.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" He called out, seating on the seat next to them.

"Hey dope...It's rare for you to bring someone here. What's the occasion?" the Uchiha smirked. Naruto blushed as he remembered that the Hyuga female was right behind him.

"Y-Yeah we were doing some training and came here to take a break." He explained, taking a seat next to Sasuke, as a small tint of pink appeared across his cheeks

"Hi guys what are you two doing here?" Hinata joined, being the last one to take a seat.

"We just stop by to eat, we were training too. We're done so we're about to go back." Sakura explained as both her and Sasuke began getting out of their seats. Just then a small smoke materialized as a figure came and interjected, "Sakura, Hinata, Naruto. Tsunade-sama needs you in her office now!"

"Kakashi sensei we just came to eat can't this wait?!" Naruto whined.

"No-" He replied bluntly as he dragged his student back to the office.

As they reached the Hokage's office Naruto was thrown into the room as the other three followed in.

"Tsunade-sama I bought them like you asked." The copy ninja reported.

"Good Sakura Naruto and Hinata! I have another mission for you."

END!

Naruto-WHAT ALREADY?!

Me- Yup the next chapter is where shit are getting real! :) This is just a chapter just an appetizer the next few chapters are going to be the main courses! lol

Ino-HEY SO WHEN AM I COMING OUT AGAIN?!

Me-...ummm….well…

Ino-COME ON! * begins strangling*

Me-Se...secur...security

*Ninjas come and takes Ino away*

Me-phew...so please R&R! ^^


End file.
